Little Ghoul
by TheKindStranger
Summary: Some random shit I wrote because I was bored.


October 27, 2077

Great day to get lost in a supermarket. Monica search from stall to stall looking for her mother after getting separated during a mass looting. Her eyes dart from people looting to people fighting to the mess of food and beverages, not getting a sight of her mother. She dodge random projectiles and attacks from people as she continued foward, constantly asking herself why they do that.

Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard from the outside. Monica stood still, scared from the sound. Seconds after the explosions all the windows shattered and a strong gust of wind blew causing everything and everyone to fall.

After the experience, everyone who wasn't crushed by any furniture continued looting. Monica continued to look for her mother, vommiting and stomach aches from time to time.

October 28, 2077

Most of the folks from yesterday has either die or left the supermarket. Still, lootings are happening. Monica stayed still hoping to find her mother, but the place felt so empty that after an hour long search she gave up. She wasn't felling well at this point. Her head was hurting, her body was burning up and she vommited more. She hid in the restrooms to wait for the chaos to blow over.

She would past time by playing with the assortment of toys in her bag, temporarily stopping when someone enters.

December 12, 2093

Lootings were still happening. Monica skin was beginning to peel over the years. She's been spending most of her time in the restrooms, occasionally leaving to pick up on the scraps of food that was still lefted. After the bombs fell, Monica hasn't been in her best shape, she has lost half of her hair and skin for the past decades. From now she has believe that her mother was a goner, constantly remembering her when she feels down or scared.

At this point she decided to take stuffs from a corpse. They were basically dead so it wouldn't matter if she took something from them. She was able to get a rifle from one dead person. Althoug she was only able to collect a few bullets Monica believes that that was enough to provide her enough to defend herself.

June 23, 2101

The lootings have finally stopped. By now Monica would be considered a "ghoul" by other survivors. People considers ghouls as some sort of mindless flesh-eating killer. Monica has killed a bunch of people for food, bullets and all sorts of necessities, but she did through free will not out of instict. Well, some were on instict, but it was self defense.

Ghoulification wasn't that bad as many believe. Sure there was the occasional vommiting and shitting of blood and your skin being grotesquely deformed, but it has it's upsides. Monica may be around her 20s by now but thanks to ghoulification she maintained her youthfulness, which was a great advantage to gain the trust of those who weren't xenophobic.

The days go by, Monica made a tons of friends, most of them were ghouls. They spoked about this place called "Underworld" where ghouls lived together in peace and harmony. Sounds great, except that due to the childlike stature she was stuck with it would be hard to defend herself from all the monsters that roams the wastes. So instead of embarking on a journey, she decides to spend her whole life in the supermarket. The place was decent and with the construct that she and different groups of survivors she befriend and team up with. Together they would protect and help each other from invaders. What else could go wrong?

September 26, 2155

Monica noticed that she's been losing her control and tempter for the past years. Most folks would run away from her presence when she showns any of those symptoms. This is a terrible sign and it's scaring her. Is she going feral? This seems to be what was happening. Acknowledging this, Monica slowly threw away her morals. She would kill anyone on sight, human, mutant, robot, animal or ghoul and loot them. She would also fool people into thinking that she has good intentions only to kill them when they let their guard down. Doing so wasn't a challenge thanks to her appearance.

July 12, 2167

Food was short, most of the people Monica has killed didn't carry anything consumable with them. Not wanting to starve to death, Monica cut a piece from one of her fallen victims, cooked it and ate it. It felt wierd and disgusting. The taste of human flesh was similar to that of 90-year-old cram.

August 13, 2174

Monica couldn't care anymore. She is going to become a feral, she just doesn't know when. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, next year, maybe know. She doesn't know but she's sure it would be soon. Monica has not been living her life happily as before. She has taken murder from a last resort to need. When she needs supplies, she kills, when she's in danger, she kills, when she's bored, she kills. The old gut twisting sensation she used to feel in her stomach was gone.

Sitting on a counter, Monica recalled how her life used to be when the bombs fell. She remember her classmates from her school (who may either have safely entered one of the vaults, have turned into ghouls or mutants, are now old or dead) , the safety lessons the teachers taught and breakfast with her family. Of all the people she remembered her parents were the ones she missed the most, she missed her mother singing, her father's joyful mood, the walks in the park. She miss all of those.

March 12, 2194

Bitting. Groaning. Scratching. Feasting. It's the end, she has lost it. She knew this was coming, she knew what the radiation can do to ones head. Now what was once an innocent and playful child was now a mindless monster monster. Anyone who enter the store she would feast upon.

April 7, 2247

It wasn't long before a group of raiders found the supermarket and saw what Monica has become. The quickly shot her on sight as she charged towards them fiercely.

* * *

Lets be honest...no one cared about this kid.


End file.
